


Of Truth or Dare

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Daichi wasn’t prepared to discuss his love life or lack thereof, especially not in front of the man he likes.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Daichi’s Predicament

“I’m not doing it"

Daichi frowns at the person in front of him, he then gets up and walks over into his bedroom, ignoring the calls of his name he slams the bedroom door shut.

He shuffles over to his bed, throws himself down and buries his face in his pillow.

After a few minutes, there’s a knock on the door, “Sawamura?”. It’s Kuroo calling him softly. Daichi lifts his head up and tenses. He wants so much to open the door but he’s angry, angry at Kuroo but mostly angry at himself. Daichi hears a small soft thud on his door and footsteps retreating. He relaxes and sighs in defeat.

Daichi has always liked Kuroo. At first it was just a high school crush but meeting Kuroo at university and having to spend more time with him, Daichi's crush had progressed much to his dismay.

Now in his second year and sharing an apartment with Kuroo, Daichi is finding it more and more difficult to contain his emotions.

The apartment they share also has two other occupants. Bokuto Kotaro former Fukurodani captain and Oikawa Tooru former Aoba Johsai captain. Daichi met all three of them on the first day of try-outs for the University volleyball team.

They had collectively decided to rent an apartment near the university to save on costs and to avoid rooming with strangers like they had done the previous year.

Back to Daichi's current predicament, Daichi knows Kuroo probably thinks that he is angry at him and even though it’s irrational and stupid, he is.

Daichi is angry at Kuroo for things that he has no control or knowledge of. He knows it’s unfair on Kuroo but Daichi loves him and can’t stand him at the same time.

Daichi’s best friends Suga and Asahi are here to visit him. They attend a different university in Tokyo, so once a month they come and stay over for the weekend. This was one of those weekends.

They all planned to go out and have a few drinks to unwind but after a gruelling two weeks of deadlines, volleyball training and part-time jobs, they were all too tired so they opted to stay in and have a small party amongst themselves. Even the louder than life, ball of constant energy that was Bokuto agreed to staying in.

They ordered pizza and bought a few drinks from the convenience store around the corner from their apartment.

They were forced to watch both Avengers Infinity War and Avengers End Game even though they had all watched it multiple times since it’s release but had to sit through it again after the incessant whining from Bokuto. That boy loves superhero films too much.

After the films had ended, Oikawa chirped up suggesting they play a game of truth or dare. All of them slightly buzzed from the drinks, agreed. Daichi didn’t want to participate but both Suga and Oikawa annoyed him into agreeing.

They all sat in a circle with a jar of paper slips in the middle. It started off funny and innocent but then it turned into what Daichi would describe as romantic gossip.

Daichi wasn’t prepared to discuss his love life or lack thereof, especially not in front of the man he likes. He started to squirm uncomfortably.

They go around each taking in turns to pick a truth or dare slip. It was Daichi’s turn, he tentatively picked a random slip of paper, opened it up. _Truth_.

Turning it around to show the rest of them. Before anyone could form a thought, Kuroo fired a question at him

“Are you crushing on anyone right now?” Daichi’s eyes widen as he looks at Kuroo who is sitting directly in front of him. The rest of them just gaping at Daichi.

_Yeah, You!_

When Daichi regains his composure, he had to think about whether he should lie or just tell the truth. It’s not like he’ll know it’s him, right?

“Erm...” Daichi chuckles nervously, smoothing the back of his head with his hand. With a small burst of courage he looks Kuroo in the eyes.

“Yes"

Immediately after he said yes Kuroo fires out a follow-up question.

“Who?”

Daichi stutters internally, suddenly feeling very warm and his burst of courage long gone. He doesn’t know what to say, he wishes the earth would swallow him up.

“Oh ho Kuroo-san, you’re only allowed to ask one question.” Daichi is forever grateful for Suga, always there when he needs him even when he thinks he doesn’t.

Daichi relaxes, relieved that he didn’t have to answer. Daichi wonders why Kuroo is so interested in his love life anyway, they’ve never talked about things like that.

Their friendship was a comfortable back and forth, funny banter and occasional care towards each other but as much as Daichi would want more he knew he couldn’t ask for more than that because he was happy for just that.

Daichi is snapped out of his thoughts, when Bokuto shouts that it’s Kuroo's turn. Looking at him pick up a slip of paper, he opens it up and smirks turning it to show it to everyone. _Dare_.

There was a moment of silence as everyone thinks of a dare for Kuroo to do. 

“Dare you to kiss the person to the left of you" Oikawa chirps.

Both Daichi and Kuroo look at each other.

Both in shock. Daichi then looks at the person beside him, Bokuto is grinning shyly, “Tooru, I can’t kiss my bro. It’s embarrassing.”

Daichi and Kuroo are still looking at each other, Daichi wants to protest but he’s too scared. He wants to know what Kuroo is thinking at this moment. He’s trying to will Kuroo into protesting.

Kuroo's brows knit to form a frown and he has a look in his eyes but Daichi can’t tell what he’s trying to communicate with them.

The look is too intense for Daichi so he bows his head and looks to the ground.

“Let’s just get this over and done with.”

Hearing Kuroo say that, Daichi’s eyes shoot up, he watches as Kuroo cups Bokuto’s face. Bokuto is giggling. Then their lips meet, they kiss softly and for far too long Daichi thinks.

They break apart, Bokuto hides his face behind his hands.

“Don’t look at me guys, I’m too embarrassed.” The rest of them chuckle at Bokuto's innocence.

Daichi’s eyes haven’t left Kuroo, Kuroo looks at Daichi with a small smirk on his lips.

Daichi frowns, he starts to feel angry towards Kuroo. _He definitely enjoyed that. He’s gloating with that smirk on his face_.

The game continues on and it’s Daichi’s turn again. He’s angry, annoyed and just about had enough of this game but still he picks up a slip of paper. He doesn’t even bother reading it, he just shows it up.

“DARE, I dare you to kiss the person directly in front of you" Bokuto shouts overly excited.

Daichi’s eyes widen and his face pales, he’s looking at Kuroo. Everyone is silent, except Bokuto who is chuckling to himself.

Kuroo doesn’t look nearly as shocked, his face softens into a small smile.

“Kuroo had to do a kiss dare, I think it’s fair someone else do it too.” Oikawa chirps with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah" Bokuto agrees

  
Suga and Asahi, mumble reluctantly in agreement. 

“But why does it have to be Kuroo" Suga exclaims. Daichi had forgotten the two pillars of his support were still here, he looks at Suga warmly.

Both Suga and Asahi know that Daichi likes Kuroo, they listen when he pines and they offer comforting words. He really does have the best friends. 

“It’s done and a dare is a dare" Bokuto chimes in.

“I’m not doing it” Daichi says quietly, everyone turns to look at him. Daichi’s eyes still trained on Kuroo, he thinks he imagines Kuroo look dejected as he looked away.

“oh come one Dai-chan don’t be a spoilsport” Oikawa says.

Daichi looks at Kuroo, Kuroo gives him a small pleading smile. His gut wrenches but he’s still angry. He wants nothing more than to kiss Kuroo but it’s the same Kuroo who doesn’t like him like that, the one who kisses other people, the one who flirts with everyone.

Anger starts to bubble inside Daichi, he frowns at Kuroo.

“I don’t care if I have to do a forfeit, I’m not doing it.” With that Daichi gets up and retreats into his bedroom. 

A couple of hours after his retreat, he hears Suga and Asahi come into the bedroom.

They always slept in his room when they stayed over, not wanting to disturb his housemates because he wanted the company of his friends.

So today he decided he’d sleep on the futon on the floor so he can wallow in self pity without them knowing.

When the apartment is quiet and the occupants soundly asleep, Daichi is still awake.

Replaying everything from a few hours ago. Suffering like this is worse than actually having Kuroo know of his feelings, he thinks.  
He can’t stay in bed any longer, he’s fed up of tossing and turning.

So he gets up quietly and makes his way to the kitchen, he gets himself a glass of water and drinks half. He sets it on the table and he sits down.

He’s tired but his brain won’t switch off. He puts his head down, presses his cheek against the cold table, it feels nice so he closes his eyes.

After a moment he feels a soft pressure on his head and then fingers that gently massage his scalp. He hums, it’s comforting.

Then he hears a soft “Hey".

His head shoots up, it’s Kuroo. Daichi looks at him frowning but Kuroo is smiling at him softly. He jumps out of the chair to make his way back to his bedroom but Kuroo grabs his forearm.

“Are you angry at me?” Kuroo asks.

“No" says Daichi as he rips his arm from Kuroo’s grip.

Kuroo then reaches for Daichi’s hands and grips them hard.

“Daichi, please talk to me.” Kuroo pleads.  
Kuroo has never used Daichi’s first name, he’s stood frozen. He doesn’t know what to say or what to do.

All he can think about is how much he wants Kuroo to keep calling him Daichi.

Daichi relents, he’s too tired physically and mentally. He doesn’t want to fight it anymore. So standing there with his back to Kuroo, he poises himself to confess his feelings. Kuroo walks closer, Daichi can feel his breath on his neck.

“Daichi, please"

“I hate this" the hand in his slackened slightly at the words but stay where they are. “I’m angry at myself, I’m angry at the situation I’m in.” Daichi takes a big breath.

Daichi exhales, “I love you Tetsurou” the grip on Daichi’s hand tightens.

“I’ve loved you for a long time now, I thought I had a handle on it but obviously I don’t. I’ve been getting more and more jealous when your attention is on someone else or when I see you laugh with other people or when I know you’re definitely flirting with other people. It hurts because I want your attention, I want to make you laugh and I want you to flirt with me.”

Daichi feels Kuroo’s arms snake around his waist, Kuroo is hugging him.

“I’m sorry" Kuroo says against Daichi’s back.

Daichi’s heart dropped, _why is he apologising? He doesn’t like me back_. Tears start forming in Daichi’s eyes, his throat feels tight. Daichi does a sad chuckle.

“It’s ok, Kuroo. They’re my feelings, you’re not responsible for them. I’ll take care of it. Just forget I said anything.” Daichi wants to get the hell out of there so he can cry his heart out, _it hurts_.

Kuroo tightens his hold on Daichi as he tries to leave. 

“I’m sorry you were going through this alone, you should have talked to me because I feel the same way. I love you too Daichi.”

Daichi stops struggling, “What?” the tears escape his eyes.

“I said, I love you too. I’ve loved you since high school but I didn’t know if you even looked at me that way. You’re always so hard to read, so I pined over you all this time. Hopelessly waiting to see if there was even a smallest chance that you liked me back.”

Daichi turns to face Kuroo, he searches his face to see any signs of a joke but all he sees is sincerity. He cups Kuroo’s face, while Kuroo gently brushes the tears from Daichi’s cheeks.

“You mean it? You love me too?” Daichi says, his voice hitches a little from excitement. 

Kuroo laughs, as he slides his hands onto Daichi’s waist, “Yes, I wouldn’t have said it otherwise.” Pulling Daichi closer.

Daichi feels warm all over, his heart feels like it’s about to burst from how happy he feels right now. He pulls Kuroo’s face towards him and places a chaste kiss on Kuroo’s lips. Both smiling like idiots.

“Why haven’t you told me before now?” Daichi says breaking out of the happy trance. 

“I was scared of ruining our friendship. So all I could do was flirt with you, without crossing any lines.”

Daichi pushes Kuroo away slightly to look at him, “Hang on, you never flirt with me though.”

“I flirt with you every chance I get.”

“What? NO, Are you kidding me? How the hell do you call our interactions flirting?”

“That’s how I flirt.” Kuroo says shrugging his shoulders and smiling sheepishly. 

“Oh my god, for someone who flirts with EVERYONE he meets. You are sooo bad at it.” Daichi laughs.

“Hey" Kuroo says feigning annoyance. “I got you didn’t I?”

“Yeah but not from your flirting skills.” Daichi laughs. Kuroo can’t help but smile.

Daichi stops laughing noticing, Kuroo just looking at him softly, his eyes so full of love. Kuroo runs his fingers through Daichi’s hair. Daichi closes his eyes as he leans into the touch. 

“I love your haircut by the way.” Kuroo whispers.

Then Kuroo’s hand is on his nape, he pulls Daichi towards him. Daichi feels the press of soft lips on his, they slot together perfectly, and they move against his languidly.

Kuroo breaks away a little, “I love you, Daichi" whispering against Daichi’s lips and Daichi responds, “I love you too, Tetsurou.”


	2. Kuroo’s Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo watched as Daichi walk away and slam his bedroom door shut. The bang reverberated through his whole body. His heart hurt.

Kuroo doesn’t remember when it was that he fell in love with Daichi but here he was pining after the most perfect human being he’s ever met. (Well according to Kuroo’s standards anyway)

In hindsight, Kuroo should have thought twice before agreeing to move into a shared apartment with Daichi but he liked the thought of being in close proximity to Daichi, what he didn’t know was all he’d do was pine more than pathetically usual in an apartment he shares with Daichi and two of his other friends.

This week’s pining is worse than all the other weeks combined because Daichi has had his hair cut and he looks amazing. Kuroo wants so badly to run his fingers through Daichi’s hair.

As he admires Daichi, he bites down on his bottom lip too hard, he hisses in pain and Daichi looks his way.

“Your lip is bleeding.” Daichi says concerned, he quickly grabs a piece of tissue from the kitchen and comes to Kuroo. Daichi lightly dabs Kuroo’s lip with the tissue.

“What happened?” Daichi’s brows furrow in concern.

“I accidentally bit it.” Kuroo looks at Daichi sheepishly.

Then his eyes trail up to Daichi’s hair, he daydreams about touching it but he’s snapped out of it by Daichi holding his face.

“Kuroo stop that.” While daydreaming he’d subconsciously bit his lip again and was bleeding more.

Kuroo starts feeling a warm sensation creep up on his neck, _Daichi is holding me_.

“It’s a habit Sawamura, I can’t help it.” Daichi just rolls his eyes and continues dabbing Kuroo’s lip.

_God, why is he so amazing?!_

They were supposed to go out this weekend, Sawamura's friends Suga and Asahi were over so they planned to grab a drink together but everyone was too tired.

Kuroo liked Suga and Asahi, they were good company but sometimes he’d get jealous of how close Daichi was with them. He craved to be that close to Daichi, to hug him without it being weird, to run his fingers through his hair just because he felt like it. He really does love that hairstyle on him.

The evening was going well, his pining wasn’t at the forefront of his mind but Daichi was but then again he always is. Everything was going well until they started to play truth or dare.

Kuroo could tell Daichi wasn’t comfortable with this game and with Daichi sitting directly in front of him, he could look at him and not feel weird about it.

The game started off fun but then as the questions and dares started to heat up, he could see it making Daichi more and more restless.

Kuroo didn’t understand why, Daichi wasn’t interested much in the romantic side of life. Kuroo figured, he was the ‘let life take me where it wants and I’ll find love on the way’ kind of guy. Definitely not some pining idiot like someone else he knows.

There were some instances where he thought that Daichi might feel the same way he does but he dismissed them immediately because having hope and getting them dashed was worse than pining for the rest of his life and ruining a friendship.

As the game went on everyone sharing their stories of first kisses and first crushes, Kuroo thought that maybe if he asked Daichi if he had a crush during this game it wouldn’t seem out of place.

Daichi’s turn came around and he pulled out ‘truth' and before anyone else got a chance to ask him something he yelled out his question.

“Are you crushing on anyone right now?”

Kuroo can see Daichi turning a light shade of pink, he loves when Daichi is flustered because he looks so cute.

Daichi answers yes to the question and immediately Kuroo wants to know.

“Who?” He realises, he’s being a bit too eager so he dials it down a bit.

Suga doesn’t allow Daichi to answer so Kuroo is left wondering, there’s a spark of hope blooming in his chest _he wants it to be him, he wants it to be him so much_.

The game went on and it was his turn to pick, he picked ‘Dare', he smirked thinking what ridiculous thing they’ll have him do, one of his other housemate’s Oikawa chirped up.

“Dare you to kiss the person to the left of you.”

Kuroo's mouth falls open, he looks at Daichi to see if there is any reaction. He can't tell what he is thinking.

Kuroo loves Bokuto as his best friend but he's in love with Daichi. He wanted it to be Daichi that he was kissing. _Say something. You’re the one I want to kiss. Anything please_.

Kuroo knew his hope of Daichi stopping the kiss was impossible so he gave up hoping and allowed for the kiss to happen.

While he was kissing Bokuto, he imagined that it was Daichi he was kissing. It numbed the pain in his heart somewhat, also made him feel guilty towards his friend but the heart wants what the heart wants.

While everyone is laughing at Bokuto’s reaction to the kiss, Kuroo is still reeling from imagining kissing Daichi.

Now he’s imagining Daichi getting all flustered while he whispers sweet nothings in his ear, he wants so much for it to be real. He smirks not knowing his line of sight is focused right on Daichi.

He snaps out of his reverie and notices Daichi has a frown on his face, Kuroo wonders why.

The game continues and it’s Daichi’s turn again, Kuroo hopes it’s truth so he can ask the right question this time. 'Who do you have a crush on?'

It’s dare and his hopes dashed again. He sits slumped back but perks up when the best friend in the whole wide world makes his heart full with hope.

“DARE, dare you to kiss the person directly in front of you.”

Kuroo looks at Daichi, he looks shocked, a blush appearing on his face. _Don’t be angry at me for kissing Bo. Please Daichi, say yes. Please kiss me._

Kuroo was pleading with his eyes, he wanted Daichi so much it hurt. _Please say you’ll do it, please_.

“... I’m not doing it.”

Kuroo watched as Daichi walk away and slam his bedroom door shut. The bang reverberated through his whole body. His heart hurt.

“Sorry bro.” Bokuto said as he rubbed circles into Kuroo’s back.

Kuroo gave an empty chuckle, “What are you sorry for? It’s just a kiss.” _That’s a lie, it’s a kiss with Daichi._

“No, not about that. We thought we were helping.” Bokuto says.

Kuroo looks at him confused, “What are you talking about?”

“We found out Daichi liked you back so Tooru and I planned to get Daichi riled up enough to confess to you.”Bokuto admits sheepishly

Both Bokuto and Oikawa knew Kuroo liked Daichi, they would torture him with selfies of them and Daichi then make fun of him for being a sappy pining fool but they always supported him.

_Daichi likes me_

“Daichi likes me?” Kuroo shoots at look to both Suga and Asahi to confirm, they nod their heads in affirmation. 

_Daichi likes me. Daichi, the most amazing man I’ve ever met, likes me back_. _Oh my god_.

Kuroo gets up off the floor and tentatively makes his way to stand in front of Daichi’s room. He readies himself then knocks on the door. “Sawamura” there’s no answer. Kuroo rests his head on the door. _He hates me for kissing Bo._ He chides himself.

He walks back to the group, they look solemn. “Guys, I think I’m going to go to bed.” Kuroo says in defeat. No one protests, they just bid him goodnight. 

Kuroo lays in bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the events that transpired. He feels giddy that Daichi likes him back but also apprehensive because Daichi seemed really angry and he won’t allow himself to hope too much until he hears the words from Daichi’s lips. _Mmm Daichi’s lips._

The apartment is quiet, the only noises are the slight buzz from the electric devices still connected to power sockets. Kuroo hears a small clink, then water running and wonders who is still up. He really hopes it’s Daichi as he exits his room.

He makes his way towards the light of the kitchen. His heart soars when he notices that it is Daichi. Daichi is resting his head on the table, Kuroo slowly walks towards him. He wants to run his fingers through Daichi’s hair so that’s what he does. _He likes it, please keeping humming._

He watches as Daichi shoots up, he looks at Kuroo. He’s angry. Kuroo grabs Daichi as he is about to leave.

“Are you angry at me?” Kuroo asks Daichi the first thing that pops into his head because he wants to keep Daichi there longer.

_He hates me._

_No wait, he loves me. Sawamura Daichi loves me._

“I love you, Daichi.” _Thank you for loving me back._

* * *

Suga and Asahi come out of Daichi’s room. They see Oikawa and Bokuto in the kitchen eating breakfast, they greet each other good morning.

“Guys you haven’t seen Daichi have you? Suga asks, “He’s not in his room"

“No" Oikawa answers. 

“I haven’t seen Kuroo either, he’s normally up by now" Bokuto adds.

They look at each other puzzled. Bokuto gets up and heads to Kuroo’s room, the rest follow suit.

They creep inside and see Kuroo and Daichi snuggled up together on Kuroo’s bed, facing each other.

Suga gets his phone out of his pocket.

“What are you doing?” Asahi whispers

“Taking a picture so I can tease Daichi about it" replies Suga whispering 

“Ooh I like the way you think Suga-chan, send it to me.” Oikawa whispers back.

“Send it to me too" Bokuto says not even trying to whisper 

The rest of them wince and shush Bokuto 

“I want it too" Asahi whispers.

“Why do you guys want it?” Oikawa asks

“They look cute" both Asahi and Bokuto say in unison.

They all start snickering. Kuroo stirs and they freeze, he settles and they all sigh in relief. 

“Get the hell out of my room, you idiots.” Kuroo murmurs, scaring them a little.

Daichi mumbles sleepily, “Mmmh?”

Kuroo pulls him closer, “Sshh nothing, go back to sleep.” He whispers to Daichi.

Daichi nuzzles his face in the crook of Kuroo’s neck and relaxes.

The four creeps just snicker quietly as they leave the two lovebirds alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi’s haircut is just a normal short back and sides but I just have an affinity to a fresh cut. Also yes horrendous writing. I love Kurodai too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know guys, it's lame but my love for Kurodai makes me write cringe-worthy content.


End file.
